No More Innocence
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: When a 14-year-old girl is found raped and tortued after two weeks of having gone missing, the Special Victims Unit will stop at nothing to find the moster who did this to her.
1. Found

Hello, all me asylum breakies out there! I really hope you like this story. I am a huge fan of Law&Order: SVU and I reached down into the very depths of my creative, psychotic mind to bring you this story. LOL! Don't worry, I'm not really psychotic! But, I have been watching crime investigation shows my whole life and I LOVE them!!! Trust me, when you see half of the stuff I've seen on those crime shows, you can think of some pretty cool and gruesome things yourself! LOL! Anyway, on with the story!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: Found

Nights in New York City were always a cross between crazy and peaceful in a twisted kind of way. The entire landscape was illuminated with lights of homes and skyscrapers, streetlights and cars. Occasionally, the blast of a siren could be heard or the loud, obnoxious drone of a car horn. The streets were lined with cars, as always and even in the darkness of the night, people walked the streets. It was mostly prostitutes and homeless people, but some were the regular citizens of the city. On this particular night, John and mary Wolfe traveled at a leisurely pace in their car down one of the many empty streets of New York City. They had just gotten finished seeing a play at the local theater and there were driving home. This particular part of town was always noted for being rather run-down and ghetto-like.

"I don't know why the've gotta put a perfectly nice theater in such a ghetto part of town." John complained as they passed two skimpyly-dressed prostitutes and a drag queen at an intersection.

"Just to give you something else to fuss about." Mary joked as they came to a red light and their car slowed to a stop.

"Wasn't there a story in the newspaper about the city voting to tear down that old apartment building?" John asked, pointing to a rather old, run-down and vacant building on his side of the road.

"You know I don't read the paper, John." Mary said, looking at the building.

Suddenly, when they were about to drive on as the light turned green, they saw a sight that would haunt them forever. A teen-aged girl stumbled out of an alley-way between two buildings. She was dressed in only a torn, blue swimsuit and she was very thin. She looked like she had not eaten in a while. But what shocked them was the fact that she was covered in small streams of blood and her arms and legs were adorned with long cuts and dark bruises and her long, brown hair was a mess. The girl sprinted out into the street, waving her arms for them to stop. John quickly put on the breaks just in the nick of time; he had almost hit the poor girl.

"Oh, my God!" Mary said, quickly unfastening her seatbelt and getting out of the car.

She ran around to the front of the car where the girl had collapsed to the ground, gasping and whimpering. She knelt down next to the girl and placed a comforting hand to her shoulder.

"John, call 911!" she cried to John, who had gotten out of the car.

John whipped out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"It's okay, honey. You're gonna be just fine. Just hang in there, okay?" Mary said, trying to comfort the girl.....

A/N: I know, VERY short first chapter, but this chapter is focused on the first two minutes of the show where the show what the rest of the show is going to be about. Does that even make sense? LOL! Anyway, I promise to make the next chapter longer. **PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. At the Hospital

Chapter 2: At the Hospital

Good Samaritan Hospital was alive with the usual hustle and bustle of everyday life in New York City. Nurses and doctors rushed here and there, the phones were ringing almost non-stop, papers rustled every now and then as the nurses went through different medical records, and the beeping of the medical machines could be heard almost every second. One nurse in particular; a young, pretty Indian girl in a blue scrub outfit; lead Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler down one of the many long hallways of the hospital.

"What have we got?" Olivia asked, referring to the emergency call they had just received.

"Caucasian female, age 14, brought in about an hour-and-a-half ago by the EMT's. She had extensive scarring and bruising all over her body, especially in the pelvic area." the young nurse replied, looking over the jumble of papers on her clip-board.

"Did you do a rape kit?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. We found traces of semen, vaginal bruising, and an anal tear." the nurse replied, "This girl was raped and tortured."

"What's the girl's name?" Olivia asked.

"Uh....Payton Biscayne." the nurse answered.

"Her parents here?" Elliot asked.

"Her mother is. They're in room 314 just up there and to the left." the nurse said, stopping and pointing up the hallway.

"All right. We're gonna need the rape kit and the clothes she was wearing when she was found." Olivia said.

"Yes, ma'am." the nurse said, walking off down the hallway.

Olivia and Elliot walked up the hallway to room 314 and Olivia knocked on the door.

"Come in." a woman's voice said.

Olivia opened the door and took a quick survey of their surroundings. The room was small but comfortable. The floor was layered in white tile, the walls were painted a pale blue color, and the ceiling was white. Directly in front of her was a hospital bed and beside it was a chair. Behind the chair was a small, wooden dresser with clean towels, clean washcloths, and a pink, plastic wash-pan. Beside the head of the bed was a table on wheels for the occupant of the room. The room was lit by three dim lights in the ceiling and a lamp on the dresser. On the bed lay a pitiful-looking girl. Her face was thin and she had a gash on her right cheek and a bruise around her left eye. Her hair had been smoothed a little and it didn't look as messy. She was wearing a traditional hospital gown that fit loosely around her. A soft, white blanket lay over her from the waist down and the head of the bed was leaned up slightly. The girl had an IV inserted into her left hand and it fed vital fluids into her weak body.

"Mrs. Biscayne?" Olivia asked the black-haired woman sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Yes. Who are you?" she asked, wiping tears from her red, puffy eyes.

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson, this is Detective Elliot Stabler. We're from Special Victims Unit." Olivia explained, "We would like to ask you and your daughter a few questions."

"Honey." the woman said softly to her sleeping daughter, "The detectives want to talk to you."

The girl groggily opened her eyes and moaned.

"Mrs. Biscayne, I was wondering if we could talk outside?" Elliot asked.

The woman seemed resistant to leave her daughter, but she complied and stepped outside with Elliot. Elliot closed the door quietly behind them, leaving Olivia alone with the girl. Olivia's face softened as she turned back to the girl. She had worked with many other children before and she knew how to make them feel comfortable talking to her and to remember things they wouldn't otherwise have remembered.

"Hey." she said softly, walking over to the bed, "What's your name?"

"Payton." the girl answered in a small voice.

"Payton? That's a pretty name." Olivia said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen." Payton answered.

"You're really growing up, aren't you?" Olivia said, "What grade are you in?"

"Tenth." Payton answered.

"Wow. You doing good in school?" Olivia asked.

"I guess so. My art teacher says that I'm really creative." Payton said, starting to open up a little.

"Payton, what can you tell me about what happened to you?" Olivia asked.

"I don't.....I don't remember." Payton said, feeling her eyes starting to burn, "I'm-I'm sorry."

"It's okay. The painkillers the doctors are giving you are probably just fogging up your memory right now." Olivia said, patting her gently on the leg, "We can still talk about something else if you want."

"Like what?" Payton asked, rubbing at her eyes.

"Well, let's talk about you. What's your favorite color?"

---------------------------------

Outside the room, Elliot and Monica Biscayne were talking. They sat in two chairs just beside the door.

"She looks like she would be a sweet girl." Elliot said.

"Oh, she is. Just about the sweetest girl you could meet." Monica said.

"Where's her father?" Elliot asked.

"Her father--Robert--was killed in Iraq.....about two years ago." Monica answered, wiping tears from her eyes with a tissue.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Elliot said, "How did Payton get her name?"

"She's named after Robert's favorite football player: Payton Manning." Monica answered

"When did you notice your daughter was missing?" Elliot asked.

"Um.....about two weeks ago. It w-was the last day that the swimming pool was open and she had begged me to let her go with some of her friends. At first I had said no, but she kept asking. The pool was just a mile down the road and I thought since she was in a group, she would be okay." Monica wiped more tears from her eyes and sniffled, "I-It was a little chilly that day and I kept telling her to take a jacket with her, but she was so excited to get to go by herself, she forgot it. She was supposed to be back for supper, but she never came home. After about an hour, I was frantic and I practically ran all the way to the pool, but she wasn't there. I called the police, but they didn't have anything to go on. I just sat there by the phone, holding the jacket she was supposed to have taken with her. My heart broke every time I thought of my little girl wandering around New York City in just her swimsuit.....it gets cold at night and all she had was her swimsuit.....oh, God....."

"Hey, it's gonna be all right." Elliot said, placing a hand to Monica's shaking shoulder, "We'll find the creep that did this to your daughter."

"I hope whoever did this rots in hell!" Monica cried.

"I know this is hard for you, but do you think you could answer a few more questions?" Elliot asked.

Monica sniffled loudly and wiped at her tears with her tissue and nodded her head.

"All right. Does Payton have a boyfriend?" Elliot asked.

"Heavens no. I told her she could not date until she was sixteen." Monica answered.

"Where does she go to school?" Elliot asked.

"Pine Grove High." Monica answered.

"I'm not familiar with that school. Where is it?" Elliot said.

"It's um.....about two miles from where we live in Queens." Monica said, "It's a special school for kids that are.....more gifted than others."

"Define 'gifted'." Elliot said.

"Payton is a really wonderful girl. She loves photography and art and music and graphic design." Monica explained, "Pine Grove has many extra classes that teach these things. Payton takes five extra classes in addition to the standard school classes and she excels in all of them. She's one grade ahead of most girls her age."

"She sounds like a busy girl." Elliot said, "What other classes does she take other than the standard ones?"

"Let me see....she takes photography, art, music, graphic design, and karate." Monica answered.

"Okay, I'm gonna need a list of all her teachers and the principal at her school." Elliot said, holding out his small notebook and a pen.

Monica took it and scribbled down the names of all the teachers of the classes that Payton took.

"Thanks." Elliot said as Monica handed the notebook back to him, "Have you noticed any of Payton's teachers or anyone else at her school paying any particular close attention to her lately?"

"No, not that I've noticed." Monica answered.

"Do you know of anyone that might want to hurt Payton?" Elliot asked.

"Heavens no. She's such a sweet girl." Monica answered.

"Has she ever gotten in trouble at school?" Elliot asked.

"Only once. It was a few weeks ago.....this older boy was teasing her about not having a father and saying ugly things and Payton beat him up. She's sweet, but she's really headstrong and tough like her father was." Monica answered.

"What's the boy's name?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know." Monica said.

"All right. I think we have enough for right now." Elliot said, closing his notebook.

"Can I go back in and see my daughter?" Monica asked.

"Sure." Elliot said.

Monica quickly turned and entered Payton's room. She saw Olivia sitting on the edge of Payton's bed and Payton was smiling slightly as they talked.

"How are things going, baby?" Monica asked, walking over and sitting down beside the bed.

"Okay. Olivia is really nice." Payton said.

Monica smiled.

"Payton, we have to go now, but we'll check back in on you tomorrow, okay?" Olivia said.

Payton nodded.

"If anything changes, call us." Olivia said, looking at Monica.

"All right. The doctors said that they were going to keep her here overnight for observation and if things were okay, they were going to let her go home tomorrow." Monica said.

"Good." Olivia said, "You just hang in there, sweetie."

Payton nodded as Olivia and Elliot turned and left. Elliot closed the door behind him and he and Olivia walked down to the nurses' station where the Indian nurse stood with a plastic box on the counter beside her and she was filling out some forms.

"Oh, here are the things you requested." she said when Olivia and Elliot neared her.

"Thanks." Olivia said, taking the box.

"What'd you find out?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia walked down the hallway, heading to the elevators.

"Not much about what happened; the painkillers are making her a little groggy." Olivia answered, "You?"

"Well, her mom said she was a very sweet, intelligent girl who's a full grade ahead of everyone else at her school." Elliot answered.

"Elliot, we've got to find out who did this to her; I won't be able to sleep till we find who hurt that poor girl." Olivia said.

A/N: See, told you I'd make the next chappy longer. Really hope you like it. Anybody got any ideas for anything in the story?


	3. Painting

Chapter 3: Painting

The Special Victims Unit Squad Room was up and busy as always. Detectives bustled here and there, papers rustled, and the phones were ringing constantly. Suspects and witnesses were ushered here and there and occasionally someone crying could be heard as a killer or rapist confessed to hurting a family member or friend. Olivia Benson sat at her desk with a mass of papers strewn out in front of her. She was working on going over the reports and the rape kit that had been done on Payton Biscayne. She had discovered through reading these reports that this girl had definately been tortured. She had extensive wounds over her body, which included laserations with what the medical examiner believed to be a box-cutter. She also had extensive bruising all over her body. She had also been brutally raped; there was bruising in her pelvic area and traces of semen from a single indevidual. No human being should ever have to go through something like this.

"We got anything?" Elliot asked as he walked over to Olivia's desk.

"No leads yet, but as far as I can tell, the perp tortured her and raped her for two weeks while her mom sat at home half scarred to death." Olivia said.

Just as Elliot was about to reply, the phone on the corner of Olivia's desk rang, startling them both.

"Hello?" Olivia asked as she picked up the reciever.

There was a moment of silence before Olivia whipped out her small notepad and a pen.

"Okay, she lives where, now?" she asked, writng down something, "Okay, thanks."

She hung up the reciever and clicked her pen closed.

"That was the hospital. Payton Biscayne was released this morning." Olivia said, "I have her address; we need to go talk to her, see if she remembers anything."

"All right. Where does she live?" Elliot asked.

"A townhouse in Queens." Olivia answered, standing up and closing her notebook.

--------------------------------

Elliot and Olivia arrived at the Biscayne house in Queens and parked the car on the street in front of the house. It was a nice-sized townhouse with beautiful, rustic architecture and painted a burnt-orange color with peach-colored molding. There was a porch extending all the way across the front and about half way down the right side. They got out of the car and walked up to the green door and Elliot knocked on it loudly. Within seconds, the door opened and Monica Biscayne appeared in the doorway, wiping her hands on a red-plaid kitchen towel.

"Detectives." she said, sounding surprised, "I wasn't expecting you."

"We would like to talk to you and your daughter." Olivia said.

"Yes, of course. Please, come in." Monica said, stepping aside.

Olivia and elliot stepped inside and found themselves in the living room of the townhouse. The living room was a nice size and the walls were painted a lemonaid-yellow color. There was a plush, hot-pink couch on the wall to their right with a short, wooden coffee table in front of it. On the coffee table were a few magazines, two coasters, and a small flower arangement. On the wall to their left was a large, flat-screen TV with a small shelf below it, which contained a DVD player and several DVD's. Back from the TV was a staircase that lead up to a second floor. Behind the the stairs was a doorway which lead to a spare beroom. To the right of the door was a wide hallway that lead to the kitchen. The smell of cooking hamburger meat and spices wafted through the air and filled the whole house.

"Where's Payton?" Elliot asked.

"She's in her room." Monica answered, "Upstairs and down the hall, first door on the left."

Elliot nodded and walked up the stairs and followed Monica's instructions and knocked on the first door on the left side of the hallway.

"Come in." he heard a voice say.

Elliot opened the door and stepped inside. He took a quick survey of his surroundings. The room was a nice size, but the only piece of furniture in the room was a twin-sized bed and a beside table in the corner. There was also a wooden ladder a few feet to the side of the bed that was propped inside a hole in the ceiling. He wondered where everything else was; this was definately not the typical teen-age girl's bedroom. He saw Payton laying on her bed on her side with the blue-and-white plaid comforter drawn up over her. There was an open can of Coca-Cola and a half-eaten Mr. Goodbar on the bedside table.

"Hey, how you doing?" Elliot asked, walking over to the edge of her bed.

"Fine, I guess." Payton said.

"Mind if I sit down?" Elliot asked.

"No, go ahead." Payton said, sitting up and scooting over a little.

Elliot sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Payton do you remember anything about what happened to you?" Elliot asked.

"I'm starting to remember a little." Payton said, drawing her knees up a little.

"Yeah? What do you remember?" Elliot asked.

"I um.....I remember being so excited about going swimming with my friends. When my mom finally said I could go, I ran right up to my room and put on my swimsuit. I packed my swimbag and ran out the door to meet my friends at the pool. We spent most of the day swimming and playing and just having fun. A few minutes before six, we my friends' parents came to get them. They offered me a ride, but I said that I could walk. I watched them drive off and I started home. To get from the pool to the street, I had to walk throught this creepy alley between two buildings. I felt like someone was watching me, but I tried to just brush it off. I passed by this dumpster and someone--a man--grabbed me from behind and he put this cloth over my face....." Payton broke off, feeling her eyes starting to burn, "I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I felt light-headed and things just went dark. I'm-I'm sorry."

Payton just let the tears fall and she buried her face in her knees.

"Hey, hey." Elliot said, scooting over to sit beside her, "It's okay. It's okay."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her back soothingly.

----------------------------

Olivia sat on one of the three bar stools on one side of the island in the kitchen. Monica stood on the other side of the island, chopping an onion on her wooden cutting board. The smell of hamburger meat and spices filled the air, creating a pleasant aroma.

"What are you fixing?" Olivia asked, observing her.

"Lasangna." Monica answeed, "It's Payton's favorite. I thought since all this happened, she deserved a little something special."

"That's nice." Olivia said, "She's a nice girl."

Monica smiled and nodded, "It's a shame all this had to happen."

"Have you noticed anyone in the neighborhood paying any close attention to Payton lately?" Olivia asked.

"No. This is such a nice neighborhood; I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt her." Monica answered.

"Has she ever gotten in trouble at school?" Olivia asked.

"Only once." Monica said, "This older boy was making fun of her and she got mad and beat him up."

"_She_ beat _him_ up?" Olivia asked, surprised.

"Yes. She's stronger than she looks. She gets that from her father. He always told her to stand up for what you believe in." Monica said.

"Do you think she could be romantically involved with anyone?" Olivia asked.

"Goodness, no. I've taught her better than that." Monica answered, dumping the chopped onion in her mixing bowl.

----------------------------------

In Payton's room, her tears had, for the most part, subsided. Elliot decided to try and lighten the mood by changing the subject.

"This room is kinda empty. I mean, there's only a bed and a table in here; where's everything else?" he asked.

"In my loft." Payton answered.

"What loft?" Elliot asked.

"Want me to show you?" Payton asked, wiping her tears away.

"Sure." Elliot answered.

Payton climbed off the bed and walked over to the ladder on the other side of the room, "Follow me."

Elliot stood up and followed her up the ladder. When they reached the top, Elliot saw that they were in a whole other room, most likely an attic. The room was as long as the house, but a few feet not as wide. The large room had a layer of light blue carpet on the floor and the walls were painted white. A few feet up the walls, the walls took a sharp slant upward to match the shape of the roof. Sunlight poured in from two large windows on either end of the room. The white walls were decorated with band posters, digital photos, and stickers. On the other side of the room was a small entertainement center with shelves on either side of it and a large flat-screen TV, a DVD player, and a Play Station 2 on it. There were two small doors at the base of the entertainement center for storage. On top of the entertainement center was a large boom box with a stack of CD's on either side of it. A few feet in front of the entertainement center was a bean-bag chair and an array of plush pillows. In front of the window was a red electric guitar on a stand and a large, black amplifier set beside it. On the opposite wall as the entertainement center was an artist's desk with a large sketch pad, a Nikkon digital camera like some of the professionals use, and a range of other art tools on it. A few feet to his left was a wooden easle with a canvas on it. A wooden box set on the floor next to it, which contained her paints and brushes. On the other end of the room was a stack of storage boxes that housed her other belongings.

"This is a really nice loft you have here." Elliot said, looking around.

"Thanks. This is where I get all my inspiration." Payton said.

"Your mom said you like art." Elliot said.

"Oh, yes. Come here." Payton said, leading him over to the easle.

Elliot was stunned by the work of art on the canvas. On the canvas was an expertly-done painting of a wall of ocean waves coming right at you. There were two gray lines down the middle of the painting as it the viewer were looking through a window. The waves were an array of shades of blue and light blue and white adorned the tops of them.

"This is wonderful." Elliot said, marvelling at the painting.

"Thanks." Payton said, "I finished it this morning. I haven't showed it to my mom yet."

"What say we take down and show it to her now?" Elliot suggested.

Payton nodded and carefully picked up the painting, as it was still drying.

---------------------------

Olivia watched as Monica deposited clumps of sour cream, cream cheese, cottage cheese, and spaggheti sauce into a mixing bowl and stirred it together.

"How's Payton been doing since you came home?" Olivia asked.

"She seems okay, but I know she's not." Monica answered.

"It's obvious why she's not all right, but how do you really know?" Olivia asked, curious.

"We came home around 6:30 this morning and she went straight to her loft. She sat up there and painted for hours. She loves to paint, but she only paints for hours on end when she's really upset or mad about something. She just emerses herself in her painting." Monica explained, "And it doesn't matter whether she's upset or not, she never lets me see that painting until it's completely finshed."

Just then, Payton and Elliot appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yes, baby?" Monica asked, looking at Payton.

"Payton has something to show you." Elliot said, gently nudging Payton forward.

Payton walked over to the side of the island where Monica stood and turned her canvas around, revealing her freshly-finished painting.

"Oh, that's wonderful, honey!" Monica said, smiling.

"Thank you. I finished it this morning after we came home." Payton said.

"You're quite an artist." Olivia said, looking at the painting.

"Thanks. I finished it this morning." Payton said.

"Why don't we go hang it in the living room?" Monica said.

Payton nodded; she always liked to display her works of art around the house.

"Excuse us." Monica said as she and Payton walked into the living room.

Olivia and Elliot exchanged a glance before walking into the living room.

"Mrs. Biscayne, I think we have all we need for right now; we have to be getting back to the squad room." Olivia said.

"All right." Monica nodded, looking over her shoulder.

As Elliot and Olivia left, they saw Payton and Monica hanging the newly-finished painting above the hot pink couch.

A/N: Well, there it is....FINALLY. And I would like to thank m3lode for all the great ideas she has given me! Thanks!


End file.
